


Fucking Cute

by youreyestheyglow



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas sex and cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallingcrimsonfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingcrimsonfeathers/gifts).



> For Steph ~~

The room is barely grey with light, but fuck it, you're up. You've been waking up earlier and earlier lately. Maybe you're getting old.

Eren isn't, though, and he's still asleep. 

He's so cute.

Well, maybe cute isn't quite the word for it.  _Especially_ since you can't see his face. It's all just muscled back and strong neck and dimples in his lower back, which  _would_ be cute, except they're too close to his ass, currently covered by the sheet. And even if you can't see his butt at the moment, you know  _exactly_ what it looks like, straight down to the way his muscles quiver when you're rimming him. And it's hard to call that  _cute._

You roll towards him until you're lying on his back, threading your arm under his chest. You can feel his back rising and falling, pressing up against your chest, and when you press your lips to his jugular, you can feel his pulse. You close your eyes. If there's any happiness in the world, it's here, with Eren in your arms, so peaceful and  _alive_ it makes your heart hurt. 

You feel it when he wakes up; his breathing misses a beat before it steadies out again. 

"Morning, love," he mumbles. He tries to turn his head but no luck, your head is in the way, and you don't feel like moving. 

"Morning." He shivers when your breath hits his skin. It's cute. Not  _cute_ cute. Not really cute at all, actually. More like  _arousing_. That's the word for it. 

"Merry Christmas." You can hear his lips curving into a smile around the words: "And happy birthday."

You growl at him. It doesn't have the intended affect. Last you checked, a spontaneous shiver and quiet moan aren't quite the same thing as shrinking away and retracting all previous statements. 

Then again, it hasn't worked for the past ten years, so there's no reason for it to work now. He seemed particularly cheery this past month, singing more Christmas carols than normal and buying a tree so big it barely fit through your door and calling you Santa Claus. Eggnog has been his drink of choice, for god's sake. Decorating the tree with him was like having the Christmas Spirit Incarnate in your living room. 

And apparently your train of thought is enough of a distraction that he manages to flip you, laughing at your  _huff_ when you land on your back. He settles above you, grinning happily when you spread your legs so he's got room to kneel there. His grin would be cute if it didn't turn so predatory so quickly. 

He wraps his arms around your back and pulls you up until you're sitting in his lap. You raise an eyebrow at him as you loop your arms around his neck. 

"What would you like for Christmas, little boy?" He says in his best Santa Claus voice.

You close your eyes and count to ten while Eren snorts and pushes his face against your collarbone. You can feel him laughing. Fucking  _asshole_. 

"I'd like a really good orgasm, please," you mutter.

Eren stops laughing. He lifts his head up and glares at you. Would be cute but nope, his hand is trailing up your side and you know that glare, you know it way too well to find it cute. It's too intense. Too dark. "What, have I  _not_ been giving you really good orgasms?"

"Who ever said that?"

He leans forward to nip at your neck, and when he presses his lips against your throat you can feel them widen into a grin. He can fucking feel your pulse speeding up. And you know he can, because he told you that's why he likes biting your throat so much. Because he's a wad of shit. 

"I think you implied it," he murmurs against your carotid.

You tip your head back. He bites you, pulling your skin between his teeth, sending burning shivers down your back. His warm tongue traces designs up your throat. You try to keep your breathing steady, if only to annoy Eren, but he's sucking at the base of your neck and you  _know_ he's leaving a mark and it's gonna be there for  _days, fuck,_ and you can't stop yourself from grabbing at his hair, you can't stop your legs from clamping around his waist. He huffs against your skin - he's  _laughing_ , screw him - and moves down to nibble at your collarbone, and just the  _thought_ of what it's gonna look like, that dark bruise centered around his teethmarks standing in sharp friggin contrast to your pale skin along the strong line of your collarbone - shit, if you didn't have an erection before, you've got one now, and you know he can feel it because his hand wraps around your hip, curving around the bone like it was made to be there.

"Shouldn't be bending yourself like this, you know," you say. "Could give yourself back problems." You sound breathless. Like this is your first time. 

"Mm," he hums as he moves up to kiss your Adam's apple. "Oh well." His hands are running up your sides. He doesn't even need to move your shirt out of the way - you're wearing one of his old button-ups, and not only is it mostly unbuttoned, but it's a good size or three too big on you. His hands slide up over your ribs without a single damn holdup.

"'M serious. Could hurt yourself." 

He rolls his hips. Can't roll his hips, really, not while he's sitting on his heels with you in his lap, but - but, he's hard as a rock, and the tiny movement is all it takes to make you moan. And you do moan. Embarrassingly loudly, actually. It  _would_ be embarrassing, anyway, if Eren didn't suck in a sharp breath at the sound. 

He kisses you like he's never kissed you before, like his tongue has never thoroughly explored your mouth before, like you don't have gross morning breath. 

To be fair, you're kissing him the same way, but that's different. He's everything to you,  _everything_ , and you're grateful for every second he spends with you, and you're just a grumpy old man who doesn't like your own birthday. Ten years married, and you still worry that one day Eren will look at you and realize you're not worth half a second of his time, and the next morning he'll be gone. 

But today, he's in your bed, and in your arms, and you grab at his hair and nip his bottom lip and slide your free hand down his stomach and laugh at the way his muscles twitch under your fingers. He grins at you and slides his tongue between your lips again, hands wrapping up around your ribs and sliding around your back so he can lower you down onto your back. He releases you, pushing your hair away from your forehead, grinning down at you so happily you can't help but smile back. He unhooks your legs from around his waist so he can grab condoms and lube out of the bedside table. Makes you feel like a fuckin princess when he pulls your boxers off for you. 

Watching him kiss his way down your chest and stomach is a goddamn religious experience.

He has a thing for your hipbones.

It's great.

It's also  _torture_. Pure fuckin torture to feel his tongue swirl around your hip, his hands clutching your thighs, his lips  _so close_ to your dick but  _not there_. Your stomach is tightening in anticipation of something that's not even happening, and he knows it, he throws you a glance that says he knows  _exactly_ what he's doing. 

He doesn't even  _touch_ your dick. 

His lips trail down your thigh, and then his grip on your thighs changes, shifts until your thighs are over his shoulders and half your torso isn't even touching the bed anymore, and then his tongue flicks out and circles your asshole and you're  _gone_. The tip of his tongue is warm and wet and talented as hell and your ass is aching for him, your dick is aching for him,  _everything_ is aching for him and he  _doesn't care_. He just laughs when your legs trap his head in place. You close your eyes and grab his soft hair. You're breathing so loudly you may as well be moaning. 

"Eren - Eren,  _please -_ " you gasp. You're not gonna orgasm like this - you don't think - and it's fucking  _painful_ how little he's touching you. 

His tongue leaves your ass. You didn't expect him to  _listen_ to you. 

And then he licks a slow, thin stripe up your cock, and you arch off the goddamn bed trying to push yourself into his mouth. And he doesn't. Fucking. Let you. 

He crawls up over your body to kiss you instead. 

You can't complain. 

And then he's pulling away, squirting lube into his hand, rubbing it over his fingers before making tiny circles around your ass and thrusting a finger inside you. It's not enough and he knows it. 

But he also knows that kissing you is the easiest way to stop you from complaining, and whether he realizes it or not, there's something about having his fingers and his tongue inside you at the same time that's just goddamn erotic. Fingers, plural, not singular anymore, because he's slowly scissoring you open, and there's no real  _need_ to go slow, you might be a little uptight but only in personality, but hey, it feels nice, and it makes him happy. And then he adds a third finger and curves up, and that was you who made that noise, wasn't it, and he snorts and sucks at your jawline and you just cling on to him like he's your lifeline. 

He pulls away to roll a condom on.

You don't think you've ever been this happy in your life. Your whole entire life. The whole thing. Including every other time you realized he was finally gonna put his dick up your ass and decided that that was the happiest you'd ever been. 

You hungrily watch him lube up his cock. He just grins at you. He does that a lot. It would be infuriating if you didn't love it so much. 

You pull him down for a kiss and wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer, closer,  _please_ come closer. He complies, sliding inside you slowly until he bottoms out and you feel so full you kinda can't breathe for a minute. Eren doesn't notice - he's got his eyes closed, and he's not kissing you anymore, just holding himself perfectly still as he brings himself under control. You swipe the hair out of his eyes, trailing your hand down the side of his face, and he opens his eyes and smiles at you. He looks so damn content, so freaking happy, staring at you with all the love he's capable of putting into his gaze, like you're the best thing he's ever seen. 

"Love you, Eren," You whisper.

He blushes and kisses your nose. "Love you too, Levi."

He rolls his hips, and you nearly break down right then and there. He flattens his stomach against you as much as he can and kisses your temple and acts like he's not rubbing his abs against your cock, like he's not driving you up a wall with how much and how little he's touching you. He pulls out achingly slowly, squeaking in shock when you squeeze around him, twitching like he's gonna come. 

Watching him pull himself back from the brink is  _beautiful_. 

He thrusts back into you, hard and fast, nearly pushing you up the bed, smiling at the harsh moan he pulls from you. You expect him to pull out just as fast, but no, he takes his time, leaving you empty and aching and panting for him before he shoves back into you, making you arch up against him, making you claw at his back, making you  _scream_ , building you up until your leg is cramping and your toes are curling and your dick hurts and you just want to come, you just want to come  _now_ , and maybe you said that out loud, because Eren gives up on going slow and just pounds into you.

"Can you come without me touching you?" He murmurs, voice rough and breathless and  _gorgeous_ and "Jesus  _Christ -_ "  _fuck fuck yes for Eren you can do anything_ and you squeeze yourself tight around him and he hits you  _just fuckin right_ and you can feel it building and your stomach clenching and Eren's ass under your hands and he's  _whining_ in your ear and - "Fuck Eren _fuck_ -" You press yourself up against him and your head falls back and you're  _so far gone you can barely hear Eren moaning against your neck and Jesus fuck you love him so much it hurts_ -

You rub his back absentmindedly as the fuzz clears from your mind. Eren might be drooling on your neck. You don't particularly care. 

And then he's kissing you, softly, pulling your sharp exhale into his mouth as he pulls out of you. 

He cleans you off. He did it the first time you ever had sex and he's been doing it ever since, like some weird-ass ritual. Not that you mind. He treats you like you're special. It's - sweet. Not cute. The way he kisses you is too sweet to be cute.

You both end up in sweatpants and his sweatshirts. You don't think you own any sweatshirts of your own anymore, honestly. You know you used to, but at some point, his clothes just kinda took over your wardrobe, and you never bothered caring. So you just wear his clothes. He likes it, anyway. 

Neither of you feel like making any actual hot chocolate, so you stick with the powdery shit. It's good enough. And when he looks hopefully towards the living room, you acquiesce and sit on the couch instead of at the table. 

He turns on the tree lights. They don't quite light up the room, not with the way the sun is beginning to sneak in through the windows, but they glow enough to make him happy. He fucks with your radio until he finds a station that's playing commercial-free Christmas carols, and snuggles up next to you on the couch. 

"Happy December 25th, Levi," He whispers before kissing you on the cheek.

You run your fingers through his hair. "Merry Christmas, Eren."

He smiles smugly at his tiny victory - you said the dreaded word. 

Ten minutes later, he's drained his mug, and you're gently removing it from his hands before he drops it. He curls closer to you as he sleeps.

And it's fuckin cute.


End file.
